Just a Day: Konoha Ninja Drabbles
by MissElectricCarousel
Summary: Just some drabbles about our favorite little ninjas! Some serious, some well, not so serious! Rated M for cursing.
1. Please Don't Cry

**A/N: Hello everyone! Im adding a new lovely subject to my stories :) NARUTO! Ive always read/watched it and i've always been a little scared to wrtie something about it because its so popular and just a lil bit imtimidating because trust me there are alot DARN GOOD Naruto stories out there :) But I decided to try it with some simple drabbles. I was debating even putting this up cause Im not entirely sure if its all that great...but ya know, might as well!**

**So without further adoo...**

* * *

Just a Day. Konoha Ninja Drabbles

#1

He sat there alone. Staring intently on the dark twinkling sky above him. The day had been another long one, of course, long days were a just a normal day.

Just a day.

He felt the opportunity to think about _it_. Think about the two things in life he never had. The same two things that he never could remember. Sometimes he never even _wanted _to remember.

Those two things that some call parents. That some call _family._

Those two damned things that left him alone.

Naruto yelled out in frustration as he grasped his head to shield himself from the world for a moment.

'How could you? How could you?'

_Naruto…_

Tears tugged at the edges of his eyes, he hid his face so no one could see them.

_Naruto if you could only feel my touch…_

His arms wrapped around himself. Even if it was just himself, he could at least pretend it was some one else. Just pretend…

_Naruto if you could only see me look up at you and smile…_

No one liked him. No one appreciated him. He was a nuisance. A burden.

_Naruto if you could only hear me call out to you…_

If he just…knew who they were. At least just hear someone-he didn't care who-speak the names. Just so he knew they existed.

_Naruto…I'm always here, kneeling beside you. Guiding you, watching you…holding you._

…_If only you could notice. _

He just wanted to start fresh. He thought about moving to another village…but what good would that do? It was hopeless. It was all hopeless…

_Nothing is ever hopeless Naruto…just difficult._

All he wanted was a new life. Or maybe just for his own to start.

A Push.

_Is that what you need? That's all? Then it'll be the best one I can give._

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."

_I hope it was a good enough one._

* * *

**:) thanks to everyone that read this, even if ya dont review. **

**Hugs always, MEC/Ellie **

**p.s. sorry if i got the team annoucing order wrong. I dont remember who came first, Sakura or Naruto so i guessed! :)**


	2. One More Letter

#2

_Dear ,_

_See, I cant even bring myself to write out your name._

…_I think I finally understand why you acted the way you did all these years. I think I understand why you always pushed us…me…away. I finally know what it feels like to have your heart ripped apart from someone you loved…_

…_you know what I did this morning?…I imagined killing you. I thought of myself standing in a forest outside the village. Actually…it was far away. Far, far away. It was dark, you wouldn't even know if it was night or day. And I was just standing there, alone, when you appeared between the trees. All I saw were your eyes. Your fucking bleeding red eyes. We stared at each other before you stepped out in front of me.- We didn't talk. Like I'd ever fucking talk to you again. But we didn't need to. You kept your eyes on me as I quietly slipped a kunai into my palm…Your hand reached up and grabbed my neck. You thought that I was mesmerized and thrown in to your control, but you were wrong. You were so fucking wrong. __I punched you so hard in your stomach that you flew back into a few trees. You spilt right threw them and landed on the ground.- Hard. I walked over to you. You looked up at me. And all I saw were those god damn eyes. __You weren't the same boy that I met years ago… That's why I did it. That's why I killed you. I looked down at you and smirked. Yes, I smirked at you, asshole. Like you did to me all that time ago. And I bend down to you. And I stabbed you directly in the heart. All the while you were looking at me with- those eyes. I watched you suffer. And you know what? You suffered just like I did.- I finally did to you, what you did to me…It was probably the best day dream I've ever had. I didn't feel bad after I did it either. I was happy. _

_Because as much as I sound awful and horrific as you are now, that wasn't you who I killed. That wasn't Sasuke Uchiha. That was just a traitor who wasn't any better than any of the thousands of killers and murderers. That's who this was. That I killed…I killed someone who murdered his own family. It wasn't his brother, it was himself. He tore apart everyone that loved him. He fucking ripped them apart. That man left us to rot, without him. He broke his home. He killed off his family. He didn't deserve to live…That man had you hostage…he stole you from us…he stole you from me…I needed to save you. I had to save you. I had to save you for me…_

…_But you're still out there. That man still has to under his power. And it was just a daydream. And I swear to god I'm going to kill him for real one day. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill you. I don't care what you do when you see me. Just- …_

_I will kill you._

_Sakura Haruno _

* * *

**...I dont think I've ever written something so dark and twisted.**

**I listened to the song 30 Minutes by t.A.t.u while writing this. It had nothing to do with the lyrics but the music. Just the music. I wanted to get into Sakura's head. **

**So you decide if she's really gone insane yet. I really think she has. I think we've lost her. **

**So ANYWAYS! Hoped i creeped you out a lil bit :)))**

**Hugs always! MEC/Ellie :)**


	3. The Dream

**A/N: Well HOWDY! Yep so this is my third ninja drabble! Enjoy :)**

* * *

#3

"Tch. Ow…" The young shinobi winced as he wrapped yet another thin white bandage around his bloody and swollen knuckles. But the moment passed quickly and he was once again the brave and tough guy he always thought of himself to be.

He played the scene over in his head with a hard punch to the tree trunk.

"_Rock Lee." He said putting out his hand and flashing a smile; she only giggled in response._

"_That's a weird name."_

'Foucs Lee. Focus.' he thought has he bashed his fists into the trunk harder and faster than before. But the images would not leave his mind alone.

"_Are you from around here?" she asked, twirling around so her back was towards him. She began to walk down the path. He quickly jogged back up to her and they walked in step together._

"_Where's here?"_

_The girl shrugged in response. "I was hoping you would know." They kept walking._

'If I can't do 500 Punches, then I have to do 300 squat drills.' thought Lee, using his own Sensei's signature rule. He couldn't keep thinking about this, not right before another mission…

'Why is this dream still in my head?'

"256, 257, 258, 259" he murmured under his breath.

'How can I remember?'

"260, 261, 262, 263, 264" he spoke a bit harsher.

'Who is she?'

_Lee had the dying urge to see what her face looked like. When they were face to face, her wild blonde curls had covered it up completely, and now when they were walking, she was always ahead a step. Leaving him the opportunity to catch up. _

_Every time his hand reached out to grab her shoulder and pull her around, she sped up a fraction and his hand just whizzed through the air._

_He needed to see her face. He needed to know who this was._

"273, 274, 275, 276" he was almost yelling now; in complete and total frustration. His knuckles began to bleed again and he was slowly losing control of himself.

_Lee reached out one more time to the mysterious girl's shoulder. And finally, finally he grasped it under his fingers. Without a moment to spare, he swiftly turned her around to face him. _

"289! 290! 291!"

_She was faceless._

"292! 293! 294!"

_She had…no face._

"295! 296! 297!"

_She…didn't exist._

Lee screamed out in pain and fell to the ground in agony. Crimson blood had soaked through the thick layers of bandages around his hands. "…No" he spit out as he tried to sit back up. But it was useless…He had reached his limit.

The boy didn't bother to get back up this time, this time (and this time only) would he stay on the ground for a little…

* * *

**HAH! I bet you thought that was gonna be about Sasuke right? Right? Cause I went Naruto, Sakura and- yeah! NO! It wasnt :) sorry**

**If anyone's confused, that's okay. Its a drabble. But I decided to make this one about Lee because honestly, I love him! He's probably one of the hottest guys ON THE INSIDE! Ya thats right i said INSIDE! Because hes so tough and proud of himself! He's also really inspiring too!...okay im blabbling SORRY!**

**Anyways this was kinda about some sort of love interest for him, because, he never really gets the girl :( and i wanted to point that out.**

**This was atucally inspired by a series of dreams that i had. The first one was about this guy who gave me his jacket, but when i turned around to see who it was, he had NO face. It was creepy...and depressing. And then he keeps showing up every now and then...**

**okay well thats enough talkin! Maybe you could do some reviewin? (sigh) you probs wont. Thats okay :) I mean i like to tell people that when i dont get ANY reviews...its just because Im Indie. yep.**

**Hugs always, Ellie :)**


	4. Just Dont Touch The Brush

**A/N: Hello again! Two in one day! :) **

**I was actually first inspired when I listened to "Monster" by the one and only Lady Gaga. But when I wrote it, it kinda turned into something different. So its not as...well Lady Gaga-ish haha :) Enjoy!**

* * *

#4

Seconds ticked by with carefree ease on a nearby alarm clock. It sat on a polished white nightstand in front of an open window. Bird chirped cheerfully in the sunny late morning sky. It was a Saturday, and there were no missions to be done. Nothing needed to be done…

_Tenten…don't…_ The brunette teenager warned herself as she stared at the sliver brush to her right. She sat there at her vanity. Just sitting…almost like she was too scared to move.

After awhile, she subconsciously raised her fingers towards the beauty object.

_NO! _she thought as she ripped her fingers back to her.

She bit her lip, a bit frantic now, and looked into the mirror in front of her. Tenten stared at her reflection, hoping for some sort of reassurance.

But of course, she didn't find any.

Again, her fingertips had a mind of their own as they reached up to her bangs that laid against each side of her forehead. The girl was mesmerized and didn't notice when her own fingers ruffled the bangs and put them forward, fully covering her forehead.

_Hmmm…._

_TENTEN! SNAP OUT OF IT!_ The girl flinched at her own thoughts. She immediately slapped her hand back down to the vanity. Willing it to _stay_ there.

…

_Why is this happening to me? _She thought as she continued to stare at herself.

…

She came to a sudden realization, _NO FUCKING WAY. _she thought as she saw her eyes widened in her reflection.

_Nuh-uh. Not happening. Its not true. No no no no. _

She quickly tried to analyze her memories.

"_Tenten…lets take a break for a minute" he said_

_She was still panting as she reached down to the soft dirt to pull out one of her many kunai knives that were splayed around them._

"_Why?" she asked. "The sun's gonna set soon. Might as well keep going until dark. If we rest now, we'll miss our chance."_

_She looked over at him curiously, she was intensely staring at her as he always had. But there was something different in his eyes…she shrugged it off._

"_Alright." she said nonchalantly._

Her mouth dropped a little.

_She threw a knife through the air breathlessly, soon enough, another pigeon fell to the ground with a thud. _

"_Phew. That's 100 sensei." This had taken all day. Stupid training. _

_With a smile he flashed at her, he sauntered off and out of the woods. Finally, she was finished. She was so tired. Tenten bend over, propping herself on her knees. _

"_You okay?" a voice called._

"_Hm?" she asked, craning her head around a bit to see who was talking._

_Suddenly he appeared beside her._

"_Need some help?" _

"Shit." she whispered.

"_Thanks Neji…" she said as she lifted her arm off from where he had put it. He had helped her home._

"_No problem…"_

_Silence…_

"_Um…" she chuckled a little. How awkward was this?_

"_See you tomorrow!" She said a little too loudly for normal and she sped into her house._

"Aww man…" she whined as she dropped her head on top of her arms.

_Was this even possible?_

_Was she…uhm…old enough to like someone?_

_Crap…crap. Crap. Crap. Crap._

_I like him…_

* * *

**So Sorry if the grammar sucks! And well...the drabble but ya know, thats why they're drabs.**

**Sigh, gotta love NejixTenten. And gotta love Tenten being girly enough to figure out she likes somebody!**

**Well hope you enjoyed it enough...to uhmm MAYBE review? It would be awesome if someone just reviewed to tell me that it sucked. Actually i think id find that kinda funny :)**

**Hugs NEVER, jk, always, Ellie :)**

**P.S. remember when i was talking about Lady Gaga? Ya well GUESS WHOSE GOIN TO HER CONCERT! YA THATS RIGHT! :)**


	5. Babysitting? Wait What?

**A/N: Hey yo! Its me again :) back with another pathetic drabble for the day! Hope you enjoy it a little...maybe...possibly?**

* * *

#5

"Ino. I'm going to kill you."

Shikamaru was seriously pissed off. He sat completely still on a fluffy green couch and glared at the grinning blonde leaning down in front of him.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Come on Shika! It's only for a couple of hours!-"

"-Couple of hours my ass."

"No! We've only been here-"

"3 hours."

Ino's brows furrowed as she stood up straight. "Okay. We have NOT been here for three hours."

"I'm pretty sure we have."

It was silent as Ino dropped her arms down and twirled from side to side for a second.

Shikamaru rolled her eyes, when did he ever agree to help her baby-sit?...

_Hold on. How the hell did she get me to do this?_

The boy thought a little harder.

_Wait a minute-_

"INO!" he yelled

The blonde jumped "Whoa shit, Shikamaru. The kid's sleeping remember?"

He ignored her and stood up getting in her face.

"I can't believe you dragged me here! You didn't even ask me!"

"I did too!"

"When! When did you ask me?"

Ino awkwardly bit her lip and giggled a little.

"Okay I didn't. But, I mean, you didn't even SAY anything!"

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU WERE DRAGGING MY ASS DOWN THE STREET!-"

"SHIKAMARU! SHUT UP THE KID IS FUCKING SLEEPING!-"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE CUSSING! HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!-"

"Um. Excuse me?" a little voice came from the two ninja's left, they both darted their heads over to the noise.

_Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit._

_God dammit Ino, you're so fucking troublesome._

The two both just stared at the young kid. He was no more than 3.

"I need to go potty."

* * *

**Ya sooo well thats all. Probably was a bit OOC but ya know...okay :)**

**Oh and uhmm theres that little button...yep...its RIGHT there...okie then...**

**Hugs always, Ellie :)**


	6. A Time To Celebrate! Wink Wink

**A/N: Howdy do! How's your Sunday? Good? Thats good?...Oh crap what if its not Sunday?**

**Anyways, lets have some fun with the now slightly older girl ninjas! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

#6

"G-Guys…I really d-don't think I want t-t-to do this…" A very flustered and nervous Hinata basically spit out. The young heiress was in fact with her three best friends. At least, she thought they were all relatively close. Especially after all these years together, she just liked to call them her best friends.

A bouncy and assertive blonde stepped in front of her, causing Hinata to let out a faint gasp.

"Hinata! What did I tell you? Don't freak out! It'll be totally fine."

Hinata certainly didn't feel very 'fine'…

"Ino, that's just making it worse." said a very bored looking Tenten. The burnette let out a potentially snobby yawn. "Have we even decided on a place yet?"

Ino spoke up, taking advantage of any opportunity to be the leader, as only Ino would do.

"Of course! We decided on the one two blocks from here."

"Ino!" Sakura yelled. She had been holding herself together and not lashing out on everything the tiny blonde said until now. "I cant believe you! They won't let us in!"

"Ya I know."

Sakura gaped, clearly irritated.

"You know? Then how the hell are we supposed to get in?"

In a smooth movement, the blonde whipped out four shiny and semi-new looking cards.

"No way." Tenten gasped in excitement

Ino turned to her childhood rival, flashing a very evil grin.

"Here you go, _Ami."_ She handed Sakura her fake ID, which had an actually believable picture of herself with someone else's name _and_ birthdate.

Sakura examined the ID before grinning up at Ino.

"How did you get these?"

"Don't worry about it!" Ino giggled. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

She handed Tenten and Hinata their newly found identities with pride.

"Alright!" Ino practically yelled as she flew her arms around in the air. "Time to celebrate Hinata's loss of innocence!"

"INO!" Sakura screamed

"Sorry!" the girl laughed as a very pale and fragile Hinata backed into humilation.

"TIME TO CELEBRATE THE LOSS OF HINATA'S V-CARD!"

"HOLY SHIT INO!"

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD! JUST SHUT UP!"

Both Tenten and Sakura made swipes and shots at Ino's pretty little potty minded head while a horrific looking Hinata stood in the corner of the scene. Completely unaware of her surroundings, she fainted.

All three girls looked up in curiosity of the soft thud they just heard.

"…Hinata?"

* * *

**WHOOHOOO PARRRTAY! Just kidding, Hinata doesnt really seem like the party type haha :)**

**Now who do you think Hinata lost her 'madienhood' too? haha ;) me thinks a pretty stupid little blonde boy. You thinks...?**

**Haha Hugs ALWAYS! (even if you DONT EVER review! tats okay) Ellie :)**


End file.
